


After Party

by Flown_Damage



Category: Actor RPF, Misfits RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flown_Damage/pseuds/Flown_Damage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe attempts to talk to Andrew at one of the BAFTA after parties. It goes surprisingly well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Party

_Right. Okay. Very simple. Walk up to him. Apologize for being a total tit and try to strike up a conversation. Right, then. You can do this. And don't forget, his name is Andrew, not Moriarty. Unless he likes being called Moriarty. Maybe he's into that sort of thing. Wonder if he likes being called Moriarty in bed- oh god, I need another drink._  
  
Joe grabbed another flute of champagne from a passing server's tray and downed the drink in one go. He'd been hovering awkwardly by the bar for the past thirty minutes or so, having abandoned Iwan and Nathan in favor of attempting to build up the courage to walk over and try to talk to Andrew Scott. Or at least, that had been the plan. Instead, he was currently doing a very good impression of a creepy stalker with a drinking problem.  
  
 _Oh look, okay the people he was talking to just walked away. Now, go now!_  
  
He grabbed a fresh drink from the bar and cut his way through the crowd of people, angling for the other man. The surprised look on Andrew’s face gave Joe a brief thought of _Oh god, definitely thinks I’m a creep._  
  
“Um, hi! I’m Joseph, Joe.”  
  
Andrew gave him an awkward grin and nodded slightly, “I know who you are.”  
  
“Oh god, from that interview? I’m sorry about that, I just got all excited and the champagne and everything-“ he was cut off by Andrew gesturing with his hand.  
  
“No, no I meant I know who you are because I’ve seen your show,” he paused and grinned, “And the interview as well.”  
  
“Oh I am- I am such a tit for that. I am so sorry. You know, it’s a big award show and it’s all the nerves and then you see another actor that you really like and you think _oh my god there’s one of my favorite actors, he’s so adorable_ and oh my god I just called you adorable. I am so sorry. Not that you aren’t. I mean, you’ve got the whole super evil thing going on as Moriarty but then in person you’re so nice and it’s adorable and you know what? I just did it again, so I’m going to go back to the bar and drink myself in a coma now, alright?”  
  
Andrew just laughed and tipped his drink at him, “Don’t worry about it. When in doubt , just blame it on the alcohol.”  
  
“That’s a pretty good idea, because really,” Joe glanced down at his drink and made a face at it, “I have _no_ idea how many of these I’ve actually had. How about you? Been tossing them back?”  
  
Andrew shrugged and shook his head, "Not a clue either. Seems like every time my glass is empty, someone is handing me a new one. But I have to say, it's made the night a lot easier to handle."  
  
"Well, what's hard to handle about it? You've won a fucking BAFTA, mate! Now you and Martin Freeman can go and rub it in Benedict Cumberbatch's face! Only don't, don't do that, that's mean."  
  
Andrew's face turned a light shade of pink, "No, no that part's- it's fantastic, it's really lovely. I'm just overwhelmed really. Thought I was going to pass out on stage up there and humiliate myself in front of everyone."  
  
"Well I thought your speech was fucking ace, very touching. Especially the part about your mum and dad. I was one of the people out in the crowd doing the _Awww_ during it."  
  
"I'm glad you think so then. I forgot the speech I originally planned and started just trying to name off everyone that I could remember."  
  
"Well you did very well. Are you alright now, though? You're looking a bit..." Joe waved his hand around Andrew's face, "flushed. Like you might pass out _now_. I mean, I'll catch you if you decide to have a fainting spell, but I cannot guarantee that you won't end up with my drink spilled down your suit. Or that we won't end up in a pile on the ground because I'm too uncoordinated to actually catch you."  
  
"I promise, I won't pass out on you."  
  
"I wouldn't mind, really," Joe wiggled his eyebrows in what he hoped was an amusing and not overly creepy way.  
  
"No, I'm just...it's quite hot in here isn't it? And with the drinks and the having to wear a jacket and tie, it's like being in a furnace here." Andrew tugged awkwardly at the collar of his shirt and shook his head.  
  
Joe glanced around for a moment before pointing off behind Andrew, "Door over there, bet you could sneak out one of them, get some fresh air. Might do you some good."  
  
"I probably shouldn't. With my luck, it'd end up being an emergency exit or something and I'd end up making an arse of myself."  
  
"Bah, that's crazy talk!" Joe threw back the rest of his drink and set the cup on the nearest table, "It's probably a regular door, and if it's not, everyone here is drunker than you or me, no one would notice! They'd probably think it was some new music like...dubstep or something. I don't know what I'm talking about, c'mon." Joe energetically grabbed Andrew's wrist and started tugging him towards the door.  
  
"Oh my g- I don't know if we should-"  
  
"Nah, mate! Just down the rest of that cup of...stuff, and it'll all be fine. Fresh air, ahoy! _Fuck_ , I am drunk." Behind him, Andrew glanced down at his drink and shrugged helplessly before tipping it back and swallowing the rest on one gulp. Somewhere along the way, he abandoned the cup, though he wasn't entirely sure that he managed to get it onto a table. That might have been someone's handbag.  
  
Joe turned around as they reached the door and gave him a broad smile before he leaned back against it and pushed it open. He flourished his hands around, “No dubstep!” and bounced out the door with Andrew in tow.  
  
"See now? Just a normal, ordinary," Joe glanced up and down the hall, bare except for a few unused tables and chairs, "an empty hallway!" He spun around and beamed at Andrew, "Nothing to worry about and I doubt anyone even noticed us leaving!"  
  
Andrew nodded and slumped against a wall, "Fair enough. God though, it does feel so much better out here."  
  
"Well I don't see how, when you're still all stuffed up in that suit like that." Joe shrugged his jacket off and tossed it over the back of one of the chairs. He jerked his head in Andrew's direction as he dropped his hands to the buttons of his waistcoat, "C'mon now, don't be shy. None of them paparazzi out here to see you cutting loose a little bit!"  
  
He lifted his head and gave Joe a smile small in return, "No, no I'm fine really. Better now that I'm out here."  
  
"Nope, nope, c'mon. Off with the jacket. You genuinely look ready to tip over and after all the awkward adoration I've been tossing about in my interviews, the _last_ thing I need is for someone to pop in and find me with you unconscious in a hallway." He crossed the hall to Andrew and tugged at the lapel of his jacket, "Take it off, then."  
  
Andrew snorted and pushed his jacket down his arms, "And someone finding you with me in a hallway trying to get my clothes off doesn't look bad?"  
  
"Oh no, that makes me look very _good_ actually. The other way makes me look creepy. Oi, what...what the fuck is this?" Joe tugged on the corner of Andrew's bowtie.  
  
He glanced down, "It's...my bowtie?"  
  
" _That_ , that is not a bowtie, mate. That is a fucking tie, tied into the shape of a bowtie. What, _what is this_?" Joe pinched one side of it between his fingers and pulled it, unraveling the whole thing and fumbling to unknot it, "Yes, this, this is just regular tie."  
  
"I couldn't find my actual bowtie!" Andrew protested and made a grab for the tie as Joe twisted it around his fingers.  
  
"And you didn't just wear it the normal way?" He lifted his hands and dangled the tie out of reach.  
  
Andrew bounced up onto his toes and made another grab for it, "I thought everyone else was going to be wearing a bowtie, so I tied it up, then it turned out ties were perfectly fine, but it was too late to fix it, unless I wanted _that_ on camera."  
  
Joe looped the tie around the back of Andrew's neck and used it to pull him forward, "People like it when you do silly things on camera! It makes you all endearing and shit. They think it's cute." Andrew let out a small noise of surprise as he was tugged forward, "Not that you really need that, you are really just..." he shifted his grip on the ends of the tie to hold them both in one fist and reached out with his free hand to drag his fingertip over Andrew's lower lip.  
  
"You have just got... _really_ pretty lips, mate," he muttered. Andrew opened and closed his mouth without a word and swallowed loudly.  
  
"I...thank you? You've got nice, uh, eyebrows?" Andrew wrinkled his noise up at him, "You actually have some very intense eyebrows."  
  
Joe wiggled them in reply, "They're my best feature. Well, best physical feature, I've got plenty of other talents that can far outshine them."  
  
"Oh really?" Andrew chewed nervously on his lower lip for a moment, "Care to share what they are?"  
  
"I have been told," Joe tightened his grip on the tie and pulled Andrew a fraction of an inch closer, "that I have a _very_ talented tongue."  
  
"Really now?" Andrew's voice dropped to a low purr, "I don't know if I believe that."  
  
"I could always just..." Joe leaned in and flicked his tongue across Andrew's lower lip, "prove it to you."  
  
Throwing all caution to the wind, Andrew wrapped both of his hands around Joe's braces and pulled him in, pressing their lips together in a sloppy kiss. Joe moaned against Andrew's mouth and thrust his tongue eagerly between his lips, trying not to squeal that he was kissing Andrew Fucking Scott.  
  
The hand on his braces shifted, sliding up his shoulders and his neck, moving to twist into his hair to pull him closer. Joe pushed one leg between Andrew's, spreading them further apart. He pulled his mouth from Andrew's and dragged his lips along his jaw line, sucking and nipping at his warm skin, chasing the pink flush down his neck.  
  
Andrew's fingers scratched over Joe's scalp, urging him on and driving him mad. Joe dropped the ends of the tie and his fingers fumbled for the buttons of Andrew's shirt, trying desperately to unfasten them. He gave up a moment later and pulled back, focusing all of his attention on the damned things that prevented him from touching skin.  
  
Andrew let out a low noise of displeasure when he pulled away and squirmed against the wall, deliberately grinding his hardening cock against Joe's thigh.  
  
"Fucking hell, you are-" Joe cut himself off with a triumphant sound as he yanked the first several buttons open, exposing Andrew's collarbone. He wasted no time in letting his tongue trace along the length of it and dip into the shallow hollow at the base of his throat. Andrew's head tipped against the wall and he let out a low, needy noise as his hands dropped from Joe's hair to grip his shoulders, trying to move him, though whether it was back up to meet his mouth or down onto his knees, neither of them was really sure.  
  
Joe dragged his mouth downward, licking at each patch of skin that he uncovered as he worked his way down the line of buttons. Andrew's skin was flushed a dark pink from both the alcohol and arousal and the sight of it made Joe's breath hitch in his throat. He wanted to follow the color down Andrew's chest and stomach and find out how far it went, see if it extended all the way down over his hips and thighs.  
   
He dropped to his knees and nuzzled his face against the bulge in Andrew's trousers. Every shift and press of his face pulled delicious noises from Andrew that fueled him on. Joe frantically yanked open the fastenings of Andrew's trousers, mumbling to himself quietly under his breath.  
  
"You are so," he pulled the front of them down roughly, "fantastic. Fuckin', just want to touch you," he pushed forward, mouthing at the outline of Andrew's cock through the thin cotton of his pants, "Oh god, just let me love you."  
  
"Christ, I don't care what you do, just put your mouth on my cock, _please_!"  
  
Joe smirked up at him and winked, "Bit demanding, aren't we?" Andrew made frustrated noise from the back of his throat and gripped Joe's hair tightly, pushing him more insistently against his groin.  
  
"I asked nicely!"  
  
Joe pretended to consider for a moment, "Yea, alright, you did," He eased down the front of his pants, casting an appreciative eye over Andrew's cock, "That, mate, is impressive."  
  
Above him, Andrew huffed out an embarrassed laugh and covered his face with his free hand.  
  
"You are actually," he licked a slow, teasing stripe up the side of his cock and Andrew shivered, "genuinely adorable. Do you know that?" He wrapped one fist loosely around Andrew's cock and stroked him slowly.  
  
“You told me that earlier, remember?” Andrew’s voice shook as he spoke, trying to hold back from making any obscene noises.  
  
“Oh right, when I was humiliating myself,” Joe pulled the foreskin back and dragged the tip of his tongue across the head of Andrew’s cock, licking slowly across the slit.  
  
“You’re definitely- _oh_!” Andrew clamped a hand over his own mouth to muffle his startled moan when Joe wrapped his lips around the head, sucking hard as his tongue traced along the underside of the crown, “ _God_ , you’re making up for it now!” he gasped out.  
  
With a self-satisfied noise, Joe slowly took him deeper into his mouth, working Andrew steadily with his fist. He closed his eyes and moaned around him, reveling in the feel of cock against his tongue. He pulled back, letting his lips and teeth scrape lightly over the sensitive skin. Andrew bucked his hips and tugged hard on Joe's hair, a low squeak escaping his throat, "Bloody _hell_!"  
  
Joe pulled off entirely and began to leave a trail of wet, sloppy kisses down the side of Andrew's cock. At the base of his cock, Joe sucked lightly at the loose skin, tugging lightly at it with his lips and teasing with playful nips. With one hand, Joe pushed the Andrew's pants down further, giving him room to take his balls in hand. He rolled them slowly across his palm, squeezing gently, stroking and caressing with his fingers.  
  
  
"More, oh please, more," Andrew practically whimpered into his hand, still trying desperately to keep quiet. Joe obeyed happily and ran his tongue along the thick vein on the underside of Andrew's cock, following it back up to the tip where he wrapped his mouth around the head again with a wet sound.  
  
He worked his mouth back and forth along Andrew's length, slipping easily over spit-slicked skin as he continued to stroke him in counterpoint to each slide of his mouth. His other hand dropped from their position cradling Andrew's balls and into his own lap, squeezing his erection through the rough material of his suit. He resisted the urge to stroke himself and pressed the heel of his hand hard against his cock trying to stave off the desire to come in his trousers, nearly overwhelmed by the feel of Andrew's hand tight in his hair, the scent of sweat dampened skin and the taste of Andrew's cock sliding over his tongue again and again.  
  
Andrew writhed against the wall above him, breathing in short, hard pants, his face flushed a delicious shade of pink that had Joe nearly giving into the urge to touch himself as he imagined what Andrew would look like flat on his back with his thighs wrapped around Joe's waist. His breath hitched and his rhythm faltered at the thought, lost in the brief fantasy. He tried to refocus his attention, concentrate on the wet slide of his lips along Andrew’s cock, but his mind kept flitting back to the same thoughts. _What would Andrew be like while being properly fucked? Spread out on a bed, gasping for air and begging for it harder, moaning, desperate and aching for more? God, what would he sound like when he_ came _?_.  
  
Joe let out a needy whimper and pressed harder, determined not to come in his trousers like an over excited teen boy. Andrew shuddered, Joe’s noises sending vibrations of pleasure along his cock, and groaned quietly, “Close, god _so_ close!”  
  
With a low keen of excitement, Joe swallowed him down as far as he could, until his nose brushed against the dark patch of hair at the base of Andrew’s cock. Andrew’s hips twitched violently and he dropped his head back, “Fu- _Joe!_ ” His entire body jerked hard as his orgasm hit him, a string of incoherent noises bubbling out of his mouth. He held tightly to the back of Joe’s head, keeping him firmly in place as he came down his throat.  
  
Joe swallowed down as much as he could, eye closed and still eagerly sucking at Andrew’s cock even as it began to soften. A thin trail of come leaked from the corner of his mouth and he swiped at it with the back of his hand when he finally pulled away. He licked his hand clean and glanced up with a grin towards Andrew, who continued to gasp weakly for air, a blissful and mildly dazed expression on his face, “You alright?”  
  
“ _God_ , yes,” came the reply, without even a moment’s hesitation, “That was….wow, that was really…” Andrew glanced down to Joe, still kneeling at his feet with a wide grin, and somehow managed to go and even deeper shade of pink, “Do you want me to…”  
  
Joe glanced down to the steadily spreading damp spot on his trousers, “Don’t think you need to. Though, I do feel I should say: that doesn’t usually happen. I am going to return to my earlier defense of blaming it entirely on the drink.”  
  
“After that, I think you could blame it on anything and I wouldn’t care, honestly,” Andrew laughed quietly and offered him a hand up.  
  
Tugging at the awkward way his trouser stuck to his leg, Joe glanced along the hall, “I uh, I probably shouldn’t go back into the party like this,” he shifted his stance and glanced down again, “Might be a bit obvious that I’ve been up to something, yea?”  
  
“Just a little bit. Could always blame _that_ on the drink and say you spilled one.”  
  
“Looks like I spilled it from my cock!” Joe laughed, “Nah, I think I’d be better off heading out for the night, though,” He paused and glanced at Andrew, who was in the process of refastening his trousers, “You could always come with me though.”  
  
He opened and closed his mouth several times as he tried to stammer out an answer, “I- well, I mean, that could be- Uh. Yes?”  
  
Joe beamed, “Fantastic! If you’d like, we can go out separately, meet out up front to catch a cab, ‘cause wherever I go, I’ll be looking fucking suspicious.” He adjusted himself again.  
  
“Sounds good, I’ll go and get us a taxi,” Andrew ducked his head, trying and failing to cover the bashful look on his face. He slipped out of the hall and back into the party, leaving Joe alone. Joe glanced down and adjusted his cock one final time, nodding to himself with a very self-satisfied expression. _Well this is going to be a fun night._


End file.
